Increasing amounts of pesticides, and herbicides in particular, are being used in agriculture. When a pesticidal composition is applied, a residual amount of the active pesticidal agent typically remains in contact with the equipment used, for example the tank or agricultural vessel to deliver a spray application of the pesticide. This residual pesticide, if not removed from the equipment, can cause significant injury to sensitive plants and non-target crops. In addition, the residual pesticide can contaminate other land and water areas (ponds, lakes, aquaculture farming areas, etc.) and cause unintentional damage. Thus, there is a need in the art for compositions and methods that are capable of selectively detoxifying pesticides and thereby decontaminating a surface or other material (e.g., soil or water) that is contaminated with the pesticide. There is also a need in the art for compositions and methods that can be used to protect plants from herbicide-induced damage (e.g., herbicide drift from volatile herbicides such as dicamba), improve herbicide tolerance of a plant, and remove herbicide residue from the surface of a plant.